Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds
by Golden-absol
Summary: This is how i see the popular rolepelay "mystreet" by Jessica Bravura going after the introduction of kawaii-chan in starlight wonderland Read on to see the story of how Aphmau and Aaron work to heal their scarrs, and how through their struggle others find strength in them! AU DOESNT CONFINE TO ALL CANNON! There will be slight and major changes and assumptions on my part of details
1. First steps?

**_A/N I JUST NOTICED THE DOUBLE PASTED CHAPTER AND FIXED IT!_**

It was mid afternoon, pouring rain, when aphmau woke up in her bed, alone with just a bandanna in her arms. she immediately began to sliffle for a bit before tying it to her eyes and slowly sat up looking around her- their room making her tears from the day before return with a vengeance. after an hour she mustered the will power to go down stairs to quell the beast that was her stomach, how long ago did she last eat?

"aph you up?" shouted a low gravely voice that couldn't be anyone but Zane as he knocked and called out again.

"hey aph... we are all worried about you...me, kawaii-chan, Lucinda, Garroth, Travis, Laurence...we want you to know we are here for you."

she listened and stared at the door choking her sobs to not worry him further, the last thing she wanted was to worry them. Tentatively she called out steadying her voice as well as she could.

"z-ahem-zane come on in...I was about to eat something it if you want to join me..." she said hoping he couldn't hear her voice crack.

He opened the door tentatively and peered in slowly.

"sure aph, I can cook something for you if you want, its almost noon." he said after he closed the door seeimg her at the kitchen with that red bandanna over her face. 'she really doesnt want us to see how bad she's holding up if she does that.' he though as he quickly pulled her into a hug gaining a small shriek from Aphmau who hadn't expected such a blatant form of affection from the young Ro'meave.

"Z-Zane what-" she started before feeling how tight he was holding her. with a hollow chuckle her smile dropped and so did her whole façade. "Figured it out already...I'm sorry I keep worrying you guys I jus-just can't be around anyone right now." she said as tears began flowing from her eyes.

"we don't care how bad you're holding up aphmau...we care about making you feel better. K.C. made you a chocolate cake, Garroth and I went and renewed your Netflix for you, Katelyn is waiting and ready to punch who ever causes you any strife...we just want to help aph...we want you to let us help." he said feeling his shoulder growing wetter as the frail girl in his arms shook with tears and grief.

"W-Wow zane...I think that's the most you've ever talked about feelings at one time." she joked and gave off a soft giggle...she decided that she would get better. ..for her friends...and Aaron.

"Now how about olive garden for lunch? I haven't eaten in days so I need my fill of breadsticks" she said trying another joke but only got a look of concern from Zane.

"What do you mean you haven't eaten? aph when did you last eat?" he asked quickly as he looked her over seeing that she had indeed become much much slimmer, he almost couldn't tell through Aarons coat she had taken to wearing.

"W-well define eat?" she tried and got a half hearted glare back.

"okay okay, other than some breakfast bars I had upstairs...5 days? maybe 6 or 7, I don't know I'm hungry and dizzy" she said holding onto Zane's arm.

"Aphmau Jessica Bravura! We are taking you directly to olive garden and you are eating a meal, no breadsticks until half of your plate is gone!" Zane said as he went into super over protective mode and began pulling her upstairs and stood outside her room.

"Get changed and we will be on our way." he said leaving no room for argument as he closed her door and waited.

"ugh, I knew I shouldn't have told him...why did I get myself into this, I don't want to go out today." she lamented but went and found a light blue blouse and white skirt knowing if she hadn't gotten changed Zane would likely take her in the cloths she had on...which she hadn't changed for over three weeks. as she got her socks and shoes on she opened the door and woke up with a gasp.

"Gah...it was a dream?" she said and felt tears dripping down her face at how lonely she was until now. she glanced at Aaron who was asleep on the floor, arm stretched to meet hers. she needed some air lest she risk waking Aaron with her crying so she slowly detached her hand from his, and quickly but quietly walked out to the deck of the boat. "I can't believe we are at starlight. ...after everything I did to him he still brought me here..." she said quietly as she began crying again, she has been crying a lot lately she realized.

"A - Aphmau-senpai? why are you up?" Nana said softly as she came out into the cold night with her coat wrapped tightly around her. "you'll get sick if you're out here without something to cover yourself!" she said as she quickly enveloped aphmau in a hug inside the jacket. Thank goodness Zane brought his large one for her to hide with before she got her ticket, its working now.

"k-kawaii-chan I'm just our h-here for some air, why are you out here?" Aphmau asked as she hugged Nana so she wouldn't see her tears and worry her.

"kawaii-chan heard Aphmau-senpai crying..." she said and tightened her hug around aphmau.

crap there goes hiding it.

"I'm fine K.C Hheh...I can't fool anyone anynore..I'm a mess."she said and bit back more sobbing.

"kawaii-chan wants to help you. Come to kawaii-chan's room had chocolate cupcakes~" she said which had aphmau reluctantly follow her to the extra room the boat had for storage before her "arrival" to starlight wonderland had been announced. the room itself was rather small, a bed and waste basket between it and a small desk in the 8x8 room.

"sorry you have to stay in such a small room kawaii-chan...I'll ask Mr.Lycan to request a boat with more rooms." Aphmau said hoping to divert the conversation.

"Aphmau-senpai! I brought you here to talk about you...what's wrong? kawaii-chan wants to help you.." she said biting back tears of her own. sometimes she hated being able to sense how others were feeling strongly.

"i-sniff- I already know what's wrong with me, I caused all of this pain and he is rewarding me...but I can't tell you what happened K.C...please don't make me..." she asked in a frail broken voice.

Nana just hugged Aphmau close to her chest and rrubed circles on her back. "Aphmau-senpai doesn't have to tell kawaii-chan anything about it...I know! how about we talk about Aphmau-senpai! kawaii-chan wants to know all of the juicy details she leaves out!" she said trying to adjust the atmosphere.

"heh well what do y-wait wait wait we ALWAYS talk about me or Katelyn...we hardly know anything about you kawaii-chan. I dont even know if you have any brothers or sisters!" Aphmau countered with that sudden realization. What kind of friend am I? I dont even know all that much about kawaii-chan.

"oh, uhh, ummm kawaii-chan had 11 brothers and sisters so she was never bored..." Nana said trying to skirt around her less than happy memories. "she really loved baking back then, almost as much as she does now!"

Aphmau coughed at the thought of so many siblings, she'd have gone mad! "k-kawaii-chan that's a lot of children, how did you all get along?" she asked astounded as her pink furred mei'fwa friend handed her a small plate with cupcakes on it.

"w-well I was amazing at baking so they all were nice or I wouldn't make any sweets! But thats all kawaii-chan was good at she she didnt stand out nya! No one paid attention to her so she never got in trouble." she said gaining a far away look as she began to get lost in memories.

"Bah that has to be a lie, you stand out everywhere kawaii-chan. you can't not stand out with that personality!...and thefe delifiof cufcafes!" she said and ate a cupcake in almost one bite.

"well I was really normal untill I became the kawaii-chan you know today!" she said before abruptly stopping herself, she made the same mistake from when she was talking to Zane, she got too comfortable and let too much slip

"Became? who were you before you became kawaii-chan then?" she asked looking into kawaii-chan's eyes seeing them soften at the thought of her past.

"T-that doesnt matter now, kawaii-chan is wayyy better now that she is who she is!" she said with her usual peppy attitude, only now Aphmau could tell it was slightly forced.

"you do know what this means kawaii-chan?"

kawaii-chan looked into Aphmau's eyes and was instantly afraid.

"Now I have to find out who you really are!" Aphmau said with a tone of finality that had Nana cry inwardly thinking 'why do I have to open my big kawaii mouth nya?'

They both then yawned feircly.

"tomorrow...I need to go back to Aaron before I pass out and he wakes up without me." she said carelessly and almost reached the door before hearing a slowly escalating squeel behind her. Thinking quickly she shoved a cupcake into kawaii-chan's mouth and whispered "no ship squealing tonight, people are asleep!"

getting a slow nod from her Aphmau released the sweet and hugged kawaii-chan. "Thanks for taking my mind off of things...you're a great friend K.C" and with that she retuned to find Aaron tossing and turning in his sleep, however as she laid down and her hand met his he stilled with a content sigh.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morming came far too soon for young Aphmau as she awoke groggy with a splitting headache and a slightly upset stomach. "UUGgghh no more midnight cupcakes for me...thats a lie." she said joking to herself noticing that Aaron had already gotten up and was probably on the deck. she stood getting all of her groaning out before she left the room so no one worried, you know "fake it till you make it" she breathed a few times before opening the door and got a wiff of something delicious. "pancakes" she muttered as her legs carried her toward the scent as if of their own will.

"kawaii-chan I told you already, you have to use these chocolate chips, I know you prefer real chocolate but the warewolves here can't eat it!" she head Zane's voice and a plastic crinkling.

"B-but Zane-kuuunnn, I was making these for Aphmau-senpai, she had a rough night so I thought I could help with chocolate chip pancakes specially for her!" Nana said, though Aphmau silently noted she wasn't talking in third person like usual...come to think of it she started using first person slightly last night too.

"Rough night? Is she okay -kawaii-chan?" Zane asked with a slight pause

"I think so...but Aphmau-senpai deserves this sooooo" she said snatching the bag again. "kawaii-chan will make Aphmau-senpai the best chocolate chip pancakes when she wakes up!" she declared loudly.

"That sweet K.C but you dont need to make me a special batch." Aphmau said to herself as she watched, but Nana's ear twitched toward Aphmau making her quickly round the corner to hide.

"huh? kawaii-chan swears she just heard something.."

"What do you think it was kawaii-chan?"

"kawaii-chan thought it was Aphmau telling her she didnt need to make special pancakes because of her..." she said and started walking to the hall.

"You probably imagined it kawaii that is something she would say. Now dont let the pancakes burn!" Zane said as he scrambled to save the cooking batter that Nana had been distracted from.

"GAH SORRY ZANE-KUN." She shouted as she flipped it perfectly showing the edges were a little singed, but otherwise fine. "phew"

"...Hey kawaii-chan, you never got around to telling me more about...your childhood." Zane said making Aphmau freeze.

'I can stay and listen and know what I want to know!...but they are my friends and eves dropping is wrong!' Aphmau mentally yelled at herself

"B-but Zane-kunnnn..." she said with a sigh. "What do you want to know? You told me about yours so its only fair." she said, her voice going down a few octaves and seeming less cheery.

'Was that still kawaii-chan?' Aphmau thought to herself before catching something. 'Zane knows more about kawaii-chan then I do? And wait, he's been telling her about his childhood too?... I...i never even asked about them.' Aphmau said to herself realizing how little she knew about all of her friends. 'That makes this so much worse, I need to stop.'

"Hmm, how about your real na- APHMAU!" Zane said before seeing Aphmau walk out rubbing her eyes.

"my real Aphmau? I only have one Aphmau Zane." Nana said confused before growing stiff. 'He sees Aphmau...how much did she hear?'

"Morning Aphmau-senpai! Would you like some chocolate chip pancakes?" she said with her exuberance that Aphmau could tell was partially forced.

"But there's a stack already right there?" Aphmau asked pointing at a stack of substitute chocolate chip pancakes.

"T-those are for the warewolves Aphmau-senpai. kawaii-chan has some real chocolate here to make the best pancakes ever!" she said as she started pulling out bowls.

"Thats really sweet K.C but I'll be fine with these, after all I stole like five chocolate cupcakes last night from you." she said sitting next to Zane with a smile

"morning to you too Mr.yells-my-name" she said with a giggle as Zane grew flustered.

"morni-i mean I didnt expect you so early- I heard you were up really late so I was startled!" he tried but flubbed each new sentence as a new one formed. This was quickly stopped when Aphmau rustled his hair laughing

"Relax I'm just messing with ya." she said as she heard a sizzle from the stove. "kawaii-chan I told you you didnt need to make me fresh ones!" she said as Nana looked guiltily over her shoulder.

"Aphmau-senpai didnt tell kawaii-chan not too~ hehehe" she said and laughed as Aphmau midly noticed her transition back to third person.

"ugh fine you win, I'm too hungry to argue!" Aphmau said catching a glance from Zane. "No I haven't been forgetting to eat again Zane." she said making him jump.

"Hey I didnt say anything!" he said getting a confused look from kawaii-chan as he quickly stoped himself from letting more out.

"I saw that look Zane, I told you I have it under control." Aphmau said as she lightly punched Zane's arm. "Besides if I want olive garden I'm kinda screwed here." she joked.

"kawaii could you bring the pancakes to the others? I need a moment with Aphmau alone." Zane asked as she finished plating and perfecting Aphmau's stack.

"s-sure Zane-kun. kawaii-chan will be right back!" she said as she took the plates and the one with a large stack of pancake out to the deck where the others were waiting.

"She said you were having issues last night...another nightmare?" He asked softly

"No, it was much better but still not too good...it was that day, when you found out about how little I'd been eating..." she said quieter to the end. 'and how its all my fault any of this happened.' she thought silently to herself.

"oh...about that Aph, what have I told you about eating too much chocolate before bed! you always hate a terrible headache and stomach ache the next morning!" he said as he went over to the fridge and poured some orange juice for her.

"...to not do it...I couldnt help it okay Zane, I was in my head and kawaii-chan offered them, you know how good they are!" she defended taking the glass.

Zane sighed and glanced back over his shoulder. "And you're sure you've got your eating disorder under control? you still haven't gotten back the mass you lost when we were on mystreet." Zane said as he looked Aphmau over. she was close, but you could still tell she wasn't built like she used to be if you looked for it.

"its been seven months Zane, I think I can handle satin on my own again." she said quietly as she looked down into her glass of OJ.

"Let me know if you want any more Mr.lycan!" kawaii-chan said as she walked in and sensed the mood.

"Is Aphmau-senpai okay? she hasn't touched her pancakes." she asked worriedly

Hearing this Aphmau good a large bite and smiled after she swallowed it. "I'm fine K.C, these are delicious though!" she said and tried eating more, against her body's will.

"good, let kawaii-chan know if you want anymore!" she said and skipped past to her room calling out. "And dont forget Zane-kun you promised to take Kawaii-chan out to the parks today!" Earning a look from Aphmau at Zane that made him cringe in fear.

"No Aphmau, we dont need two shippers on this ship!" he said as he too ran for his room leaving Aphmau to chuckle to herself.


	2. No One Expected This

THIS WILL BE A DEEP STORY, THERE ARE DARKER THEMES THAT I HAVE PLANNED. Dont expect any lemons, this isn't an adult story. Upon request I might consider adult themed one shots.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

ALSO SHOUT OUT TO APHENE FOR MY FIRST REVIEW HERE! I appreciate your existance!

While Zane was in his room getting ready for the day while avoiding Aphmau's ship eyes, Aphmau was about to head out until she over heard Aarons parents talking about how terrible the discrimination Aaron and the pack had come against, making her already sullen mood sink further at the realization that none of her friends spoke about semsetivr matters to her, but to each other. Even in matters she herself dealt with in the past like discrimination.

"I guess I'm not just a bad friend for not asking...but I'm obviously not a good girlfriend for Aaron if he doesn't trust me with this..." she muttered as she walked back to her room, not catching the person that heard her from an open door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX.

"Hmmmm Zane-kun, what rhymes with...purple?" Nana asked looking up at Zane with "curious" eyes.

"What" he began but stopped after hearing a giggling "Nope" from Nana. "Hey wait a second!" he said catching on as they both laughed about it.

"Give me some credit kawaii-chan I'm not that slow." he joked as they continued like this for a few hours just enjoy in each others company.

"oh my god its ZANEEEE!" Came a voice before ghost took over and slammed Zan into a hug babbling about the haunted house tonight.

"Hey, Kim what's going on? kawaii-chan hasn't seen you like this." Nana asked as ghost looked over.

"who is she? oh wait! its that shipper I heard about!" she said excitedly and hung her arms around Zane's neck.

"Why don't you ship us?"

"W-Wha- kawaii-chan doesn't crack ship!!! kawaii-chan only ships those who she hopes will match well together like Arron-kun and Aphmau-senpai!" she responded making ghost giddy

"Exactally, so ship me and Zane here so he will accept my love!" Ghost said as Nana began to look sharply at ghost...for two reasons.

"K-Kim? For your information you have zero compatablility with someone like Zane-kun, you both clash in the worst ways and it wouldn't be a good relationship after what I see now besides I have a ship for him already...and what is that magiks around you? I thought you were a regular human?" she said confused as her eyes took on a faint glow.

"GHOST stop! S-Sorry Kawaii-chan my friend and I were just...leaving." said Kim as she struggled her way to her room .

"I'll explain later K.C, but basically Kim has a...Ghost...living inside her, that seems to be obsessed with me. hehe" Zane said nervously after hearing that worried about when kawaii-chan would enter ship mode with him.

"That would explain the glow...but no I will not let anyone ruin my ships! I will protect you from her Zane!" Nana declaired .

"w-wait...you've shipped me? with who?" Zane said with trepidation. After Nana's ship shrine he has feared being shipped.

"Oh, I haven't decided yet, but you'll know Zane-kun nya!" she said with a wink and hugged him. "Kawaii-chan just doesn't trust whoever that was controlling kim-chan" she said in her usual tone.

"Phew, look just because I trust you K.C doesn't mean I'll let your shipping me go as far as Aphmau did. you can ship me just not as intense as that whole shrine thing." Zane said with a shudder.

Wide eyed Nana asked "you'll accept my ship???" she asked near squealing while thinking 'he t-trusts me? and wouldn't go against me shipping him?...Its decided then! The ship has set off!'

"On three conditions!" Zane quickly amended. "One is you can't force it on me K.C, if you try to I will immediately turn whoever it Is down." he said making her shrunk back a little.

"O-okay Zane-kun. what else?" she asked hoping he didnt make it too hard.

"Two is you have to let us know before you get too set on it. I dont want us to be blindsided by something big like that shrine Aph found." he said feeling a little bad for shooting it down so much, but this was needed.

"D-deal nya..." she said now a little scared, shed have to tell him who she ships him with soon... each condition made it harder for her...

"And three, you have to tell me more about your child hood." He said with a kind smile, not that Nana could see but the tone gave it away.

"Wha? Zane-kun!" she said hugging him. "kawaii-chan promises she will follow your stipulations perfectly! But Zane-kun has to promise he will at least consider kawaii-chan's ship seriously!" she said happily as he blushed up a storm.

after a moment of hesitation Zane nodded. "As long as you keep to our deal then fine." he said and nearly fell as Nana gave a small squeal, much tamer then her usual squeal which Zane was thankful for as she tackle-huged him again.

"Kawaii-chan will do her best to not annoy Zane-kun with the shipping as well!" she said hooing to sweeten the deal as she let go and started skipping down the boat. "Now come on Zane-kun. we arent going to talk about my past on an empty stomach!" she said as she went.

"Hold up! we should hit some rides up first!" he said running up to her. "and I have to ask, would you mind if I called you by your real name? at least when we are alone..." he asked making her falter in her skipping with little before regaining her pace as if nothing happened.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Meanwhile

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aphmau was pouring through her old notes on warewolves from highschool(so glad she kept them) with puffy eyes as she came to a realization.

"Aaron is nothing like this...at least not completely...he seemed to enjoy fetch" she said to herself and giggled sadly. "And all I've dont is pretend he was just another warewolf...he isn't just another werewolf though..." she said as she threw her book in frustration not hearing the door creak open as Aaron wordlessly stepped in and nearly didnt dodge a flying book.

"I've been such an idiot! He isn't a dog, not a warewolf... Aaron is Aaron and I need to remember that..." she stated loudly before breaking down to tears. "He probably feels like I've been treat in him differently...which I have! I'm so dumb!" she ranted as she faceplanted into a pillow sobbing before hearing the door click shut.

"H-Hey aph..." Aaron said as he stood there in fr on of the door. "I-I guess I dont have to have that talk with you now?" he joked as he took a few steps forwarding.

"A-Aaron? aaron! I'm so so so so so sorry!" she shouted as she darted into his chest apologising and crying making him wrap his arms around her.

"Aph its okay...you realized it without me telling you what you were doing wasn't what I wanted..." he did as he ruffled her hair. "Come on potato, let's lay you down so you can rest, you look like yiur morning has been crap." he joked earning a giggle from her.

"You have to tell me when I'm doing dumb things! I was hurting you without knowing!" she cried as he carried her to the bed and handed her tissues.

Looks like he wasn't going to need to leave to the resort...maybe.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

with Kim

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Why must you insist on getting in the way of my and Zane's love!?!" Ghost said immediately after Kim locked the door, taking a spectral form that only Kim could see...this would make an excellent outfit checke-no not the time to let my mind wander!

"This is my body ghost, anything you do I can feel. I don't like Zane, heck I hardly tolerate his personality because Aphmau seems to think there is more to him than we see!" Kim said in frustration.

"How dare you?! Zane is the ideal man! just look at that hair, and the eyes under it. And dont get me started on his adorable freckles and his toned-" ghost started rambling.

"Thats just it ghost! I couldn't care less about Zane! if he weren't Garroth brother I dont think I'd even talk to him at all so count yourself lucky!" she admitted. "I will not allow my body to be taken over at the drop of a hat for you to go harass Zane, and yes its harassing. Even I see you make him uncomfortable." Kim ranted back.

"He just gets nervous, after all our body is quite attractive." ghost said eyeballing Kim.

"Wha- I'm not even going to entertain the thought that you just checked me out and continue this." Kim said making ghost pout seeing her diversion seen through.

"I agree to LET you stay in MY body, I did not say you could take over my life ghost, I've been fired from jobs because of you! if I can make money, I can't eat, and I'll die. you won't have a body to inhabit at all!" she ranted making ghost shrink back

"I..Kim I hadn't thought" ghost started but was quickly silenced by a raging Kim.

"Thats just it ghost, you dont think! about anything! if you see Zane then you ignore what I'm doing, if anyone does something you mildly disagree with you go "rectify" it!" she ranted making ghost visavly wince in pain.

"I'm sorr-" ghost tried again but was immediately cut off.

"And you never...ever...take responsibility, if things go south its my head on the line not yours, you conveniently go take a dang nap!" she finished panting.

at this point ghost was visavky in pain, not just from Kim's words it seemed! "Ghost what's happening? she asked as ghosts form began to whither away.

Ghost coughed a bit. "In o-order for a S-Spectre to inhabit a human...they must be" she said as she whithwred further with each cough. "must be compatible...all that rage seems t-to have taken our b-balence and shattered it." she said as her faint form glowed.

"I-I think I'm gonna...take..." ghost said as she faded away into little specks of spirit in front of Kim who quickly sat down.

"D-did I just...kill ghost?" she asked with a terrified tone. "n-no not possible...right? Ghost can't die, she had a vessel to be anchored to...unless..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"listen aph... I need time away from everyone...theyve all been doing what you have but none of them seem to realize it" Aaron said hugging Aphmau on their bed.

"Y-you want to be alone...?" she asked suppressing a sniffle as she had finally stopped crying.

"Yes-no! I mean I want away from the pack...our friends...just to clear my head" he said intentionally leaving her name out.

"What about me? I haven't been the best for you lately..." she asked looking up at him. ' Irene those eyes are so beautiful.'

"I...I'd like you to be with me." he said making her Happy.

"Yay, we can go anywhere you just name it!" Aphmau said as they heard Melissa shouting

"2 hours till the haunted house people if you aren't ready youre bein left behind!"

Aphmau looked at Aaron with those beautiful doe eyes.

"aph"

more staring

"...Aphmau".

and there's the lip quiver!

"youre too darn cute you know that?"

she squealed and hugged him. "Nope, you should probably tell me that more so I do!" she joked.

"Will do beautiful, now let's get your hair and makeup done, we dont want katelyn putting me back into physical therapy because you were crying." Aaron said as he went about getting some hair care supplies.

Growing up with Melissa at least taught him something useful...and it wasn't breaking down doors.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"ACHOO...Hmm someone must be thinking about how awesome I am." Melissa said as she walked away from her parents after telling them of her plans, she missed the shakes if their heads as they heard her.

"ACHOO, huh? some door must be thinking about me." said Garroth as he wandered the boat.

"oh hey Melissa, can you hear doors?" he asked

"uhh yea, they make this Irene awful squeaking noise if they aren't taken care of." she said co fused as why Garroth was asking.

"I mean really hear them, what they say and think!" he said sounding more like a conspiracy theorist by the word.

"N-no...doors...can't talk" she said nervously as Garroth burst into laughter.

"Y-You thought I was serious?!" he asked incredulously. "Oh Melissa, you have much to learn. Doors aren't alive of course! I kill the living Ines before they can revolt against us and lock us In!" he said jokingly making Melissa crack a smile and let out a melodious giggle.

"You are a riot Ro'meave, much better that that ball of death and gloom I always saw at our parents meetings." she joked.

"Yea thats always what people think of Zane...he's a decent guy you know. Under that mask he actually cares for people. but he is pretty creepy hehehehe." Garroth joined her.

"so what do you think about their situation?" Melissa asked after a tense silence.

"honestly? I dont know. I mean Aaron is Aaron and Aphmau is Aphmau, I never had a crush on Aaron so I didnt feel close to him, I'm mostly here to support Aphmau." Garroth admitted.

"What? you have a crush on Aphmau? you know she is with Aaron! Does she know?" Melissa rambled off.

"Calm down Melissa, had, past tense. We aren't in highschool anymore and we both have lives that don't always coincide. We were close when we were younger is what I was saying." he said with a sweat drop.

"Now I am just Garroth, the goofy guy who makes her smile when Aaron isn't able. " he said sadly.

Melissa at a loss for words for the moment just turned and hugged Garroth as she thought. "...listen, I know how it feels to want what you can't have Garroth, but i promise there is someone out there for you." she said making him chuckle

"Aww thanks Melissa, but I dont think I'll find anyone that wants me for me, Zane doesn't want the family company and vylad isn't suited so I'm going to take over." he said as he looked to the sky.

"I've been named heir to the company so anyone looking to date me is in it for money, power, or doesn't exist...and I've come to accept that." he said as he gently pried her arms off of him.

"Thats not fair! You of all people deserve to find a girl who loves you!" Melissa said

"And I'm sure if its meant to happen it'll happen, until then I'm simply the face of the ro'meave corp." he said walking away.

"I will find you someone Garroth, mark my words!" she whispered to herself as her mind rolled with possibilities. ' obviously not Aphmau...kawaii-chan is too peppy and wanting to please, they'd please eachother to death...Kim is--well she's been a bit off I was told so thats a maybe...' she thought as she went about preparing for the haunted house nighht as she envisioned Aaron and Aphmau's moment to be in there.


	3. Dear Irene

Nearly an hour later Aphmau looked into the mirror in their room in awe, as the job Aaron had done far surpassed anything she has done to date!

she blushed as she ran her fingers through her now perfectly curled hair and noticed that even she couldn't see the bags she had been developing. "A-Aaron...how did you do this?" she asked turning around to see him putting brushes and various make up powder cases away.

"I never got to leave the house like Melissa did, so she was the only person my age I knew. So rather than fight more then needed I got on her good side, that was when she..."generously" taught me hair care." he said with a sweat drop. "And she had her fair share of break ups...but she wasnt allowed to date so I had to help hide it." He said as he wiped his hand of the remaining powder.

"I need to tell you how awesome you are more!" Aphmau giggled as she went to hug Aaron.

"I guess you could say...I'm a good boy?" Aaron tried a joke with a sheepish smile.

Aphmau hesitated for a moment before petting his head. "you are the bestest boy!" she laughed as she kissed him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ghost?" kim asked aloud hesitantly.

No response

"Come on Ghost this isnt funny anymore!" she said hoping against all odds that she would hear something, a witty come back, anything!

No response.

She sat there in her room, sniffling on her bed, cloths strewn about, hair half done as she couldnt get anything done without thinking about ghost.

Had she killed her.

Did ghost just leave somehow?

Was she going crazy?

Okay the last one seems most likely.

suddenly as she was thinking these things a knowck came from the door, quickly kicking things into a slightly neater form she called out with a brush in hand "come in!" and resumed her hair.

She could hear Zane's voice and cringed expecting a fight from ghost but not a peep came from her. Then to her curiosity Nana walked in.

"Hey Kim... I heard about the issue from Zane-kun and I have no hard feelings toward you for what the ghost said or does." she said timidly looking at Kim. something was off about her Nana thought as her eyes sparked a faint pink tinge.

"Oh...dont worry about her I can handle it." Kim said after a small pause and went back to her hair.

Nana looked behind her to see Zane had obviously closed the door so they could be alone and said "I know about the dissonance going on inside you Kim." Gaining a gasp from Kim.

"So she's still here?! How can you tell?" Kim asked and nearly kept up at Nana wide eyed.

"Ummm its a meif'wa thing, kinda like cats we see spirits easier!" Nana said nervously. "What happened between you two?"

"I-I-I blew up on her...and I wouldn't let her speak as I laid into her...I was just so mad at her for the things she does!" Kim said regretfully.

"Oh...but you feel bad about it right? You aren't mad anymore?" Nana asked.

"Not at all actually, I just needed to vent it seems..." She said getting quieter as she spoke

Nana sighed "Give her a day or two and she will be fine, it sounds like your souls conflicted long enough to weaken her so she just has to rest up nya!" she said backing away from her nervously.

"Thats such a relief to hear, you dont even know! Thank you so much kawaii-chan I owe you!" she said as she shlowly calmed down.

"Well there is one thing kawaii-chan wants to ask Kim-chan..." she said timidly.

"Anything you name it!" Kim said earnestly.

"S-so kim-chan...here's the thing!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

melissa looked at everyone lined up at the enterence to the haunted house and, almost in a militaristic tone called out.

"This is your last chance to wuss out!" she said and noticed Aphmau slowly start to raise her hand but stopped after a small hug from Aaron.

"Good, now do you have your haunted buddy?" she asked looking at them.

"Yes/hehe yup!" Zane and Nana said respectively.

"I've got my haunted potato." Arron said getting a "Hey!" from Aphmau making the group chuckle.

"...Garroth Kim, you two didnt say anything, are you two going together?" Melissa asked as the others seems to be discussing something with their partners.

"N-no I'm fine with ghost, nothing in there can scare me hehe" Kim said timidly getting an almost un-noticeable glance from Nana.

"And I'm so handsome and awesome that the spooks wont even want to scare me!" Garroth retorted with a giggle.

"O-oh well then come on let's go!" she said and led the charge into the main hall. "everyone split up so we can all enjoy this to the fullest!" she said with her seemingly endless energy.

After a short planning of when and where to meet up they all went their separate ways...almost.

"Melissa where are you going?"garro5h asked taking the 4th and last untraveled hall.

"AHH..OH its just you...well since each hall got taken I figured instead of getting in you guys' way I'd just hang around outside!" she said quickly, shaking a little from Garroth scaring her.

"Oh? I think youre trying to get out of the house because you're scared~" Garroth said, not knowing how right he was.

"N-No I'm not scared!" she quickly denied.

"I just think everyone else would enjoy this much more than me, everyone had the partner they needed so I'll just stay out of everyone's way!" she said nervously.

"I dont have a partner! Come with me!." Garroth said taking her by her hand and keading her down the hall.

"After all I can't enjoy it if no one around me gets scared, after all no spooks would dare come near this level of awesome alone." he said with a chuckle.

"B-But...fine let's go.." Melissa said before following closely to Garroth as she stared past him into the dark void of despair that would be her next hour or two.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aphmau and Aaron were silently making their way through the house, both were extremely nervous..but for different reasons.

'oh Irene I hope I dont hurt his HAND!' "EEP!" she thought and then shrieked as a "ghost" popped up and groaned loudly at them. as she was calming herself with Aarons comforting presence however...

'Oh no, please not now! Irene help me with these damnable eyes!' he mentally shouted trying and almost failing at keeping his ultima blood life from assaulting every thing that scared Aphmau. The only thing keeping Aaron from brutally transforming every "threat" was a quick glance at Aphmau clinging to his hand and arm to calm himself down.

"a-aaron? I'm not hurting you am I?" she asked fearfully as she loosened her grip seeing there were no doors in the hall.

"pft as if a weak little potato like you could hurt me." he joked only to get a punch to his shoulder.

"hey I'm a powerful potato, have you ever had potato's thrown at you...they hurt!" she said with a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"well who's going to throw you at me?" he asked uncertainly.

"ME!" Aphmau shouted and lept at Aaron making him catch her in an embrace as she smashed her lips onto his.

As if this wasn't a new occurance Aaron readily caught her and returned her loving gesture, holding her close as he deepend their kiss. "A-Aph..." he struggled to say

With a sigh Aphmau slowly...very slowly, began to lessen the kiss and settled for resting her head in the crook of his neck as he carried her through the house.

"I know I know you want to wait..." she said begrudgingly. "and I know I definitely don't do you any favors by doing that." she said sadly.

"Oh hush you know we both enjoy that a ton, I just want it to be special...you know not in the middle of something that makes you almost pee yourself hahaha" he said trying to raise her spirits.

"besides even if I won't let you do anything doesn't mean I can't help you out." he said making her giggle.

"you mean it? like really for reals?!?" she asked.

"yes sweetie...we can play when we get back to the boat." he replied and kept their walk going.

"Yaaassssss we are finally going to play twister!!!" Aphmau shouted in joy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"-ister!!" reverberated around the entire building startling everyone but Melissa...who was already far more terrified by the workers there than any sound Aphmau could make.

Garroth was laughing his butt off as he attempted to peel Melissa off of his leg after being scared by a bird that flew in through a window and landed on his shoulder. "come on Melissa the longer youre like that the longer we will be in here." he taunted laughin as he pet his little avian friend.

"t-th-thats easy for you to day Mr.I'm- not-afraid-because-i-have-no-fear! A-any moment now you'll hear Aphmau and kawaii-chan shrieking in fear! she said only to hear giggling making her clutch Garroth tighter.

"hehehe zane-kunnnn that tickles!" Nana's voice echoed around them.

"well if you'd stop moving so much it wouldnt tickle that much!" Zane's muffles voice rang shortly after.

This seemed to be a cure for Melissa who quickly zeroed in on the direction and was dragging Garroth towards the two.

"ooohhh Zane that feels so good!~" Nana said in bliss as Melissa and Garroth neared the corner to them.

"yea yea, just never tell anyone about this!" came Zane's voice, lacking the bite it normal held.

Melissa did hand signs at Garroth who quickly did some back, though while Melissa's were crude gestures Garroth actually signed the words. "Learn to sign language!" but she took it to mean he would be silent as she had intended and peered around the corner, she was quite shocked and quickly went back.

where she looked Nana was curled on Zane's lap, her tail curled around his waist as he was gently and with great care massaging her foot, a lotion bottle near by as well as Nana's now broken high heel shoe.

"Please Zane I'd never, after all we wouldn't want anyone else to take up your time massaging their feet when you could be doing mine hehehe" Nana said cutely and hugged Zane tighter with her tail.

Zane for his part managed to not roll his eyes as he noticed her ankle swelling going down. "Looks like you'll be able to walk soon Nana, you just need to take it easy on your foot for a little while." he said before Nana tensed in his lap making him shut up.

"someone's near by...I think its Garroth kun..." Nana said softly to Zane as she went to stand, before Zane pulled her down.

"what part of take it easy did you not get kawaii-chan, if you rush you'll hurt your foot again and I'm not giving you another foot rub because you wanted to move too soon." Zane said loudly, Nana catching on to his plan.

"Fine Zane-kun, I'm sorry I had to blackmail you into helping me out..." Nana said in a dreary tone. Zane had to give it to her, she was one hell of an actor when she wanted to be.

'that explains it, she found out he is ticklish on his sides!' Garroth thought and ran out.

"hey you two, are you both alright?" he asked as Melissa scrambled up to him because a bat noise happened right after he left her.

Zane sighed loudly as he had hoped Nana was wrong.

"yes we are fine, kawaii-chan got scared and jumped but landed wrong and twisted her ankle and...persuaded me to help her." he said with a groan.

"ooohhh gurl you gotta tell me how you did it, for a massage to take down swelling like that he had to have been soo good!" Melissa said and went to help kawaii-chan up, making Zane shuffle as her tail slowly rubs his sides as it unwrapped.

"But then kawaii-chan won't be able to hog all of the foot massages!" she said with a joking tone and held Melissa's shoulder for added support.

"Maybe kawaii-chan will tell Melissa-chan some of her secrets over cupcakes tomorrow!" she said.

"We should totes do that! but first we should get you back to the boat." Melissa said happy to have found an out of this petrifying death trap.

"That sounds good." Zane said adjusting his mask slightly. "its pretty dusty in here and all this running around had made my asthma act up more than normally."

"I thought you out grew that Zane? Didnt you trash your inhaler when we were like 12?" Garroth asked, now carefully watching his brother.

"I trashed it because I never planned to go out and do stuff ever again after my last attack." Zane said and took a few deep breaths through his mask.

Melissa walked up to Zane and eyed his mask as they began walking out and back to the boat. "Wouldn't putting a thick cloth over your mouth cause you to be able to breath worse...no way you have freckles!?!" she asked before noticing a redder circle just above his masks cloth which he very quickly lifted to cover.

"It acts as a filter an I'm afraid I have no clue what youre talking about." he said crisply before upping his pace.

Melissa fall back to Garroth and kawaii-chan mumbling to herself. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nah he just doesnt like his appearance since he can only see half of it hehehe" Garroth said laughing at his joke far more than he should have as they made small talk on the way to the boat for a night of rest in some cases, and contemplation for one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Next Morning**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A groggy Nana woke up rather late in the morning for her and was shocked to hear a simultanious shout from Zane and Melissa. "THEY WENT BACK WITHOUT TELLING US!?!"


End file.
